Reunited At Last
by KatsyKat
Summary: How will the members of Team 7 react when all’s said and done and they finally to the joy of fans worldwide are reunited once again?  Will it be a happy ending for everybody?


Reunited At Last

By SuziKat

General Story notes:

WARNING! in this story there are references to a... we'll say "creative relationship". If polygamous relationships (meaning a multiple-person relationship/the opposite of monogamous) bother you, please do NOT read this.

If you're intrigued, please continue.

But, before you begin let me remind you of the most redundant fact EVER – I own nothing – yet temper with everything – and am making no money from this fic.

* * *

The smoke from the thunderous battle was blown lazily from the tattered battlefield by a soft breeze. Slowly the thick fog-like battlefield revealed three figures standing in a hard-packed dirt crater. The crater was recently formed in the middle of a forest just outside the borders of the fire county, a mere days travel from Konoha. 

Three figures stood staring at each other long after the last wisps of smoke dissipated. Moments stretched into an immeasurable amount of time. It's meaning was shattered to these three who had spent so much of it in anticipation for this moment.

The slim dark-haired young man, standing back from the other two, was statuesque except the opening and closing his mouth – not unlike a fish. It seemed that words escaped him as he tried to digest his former teammates words. Their proclamations of unconditional forgiveness... and understanding, were ringing in his ears long after even his temporary deafness from his last attack abated.

'Could they really still care about him? Still love him? After... everything?' His face must have crumpled without his permission. Because, it had been so long since he had been unable to wear his mask of indifference. He'd assumed his face had become as hard and unchangeable as his heart. How could they both crumble, now, with the two, whose forgiveness he was most unworthy for, as witness to their complete destruction?

Suddenly, a heat grew in his chest so quickly, so painfully he could not help but choke back a dry sob. His handsome eyebrows drew together and his eyes closed in a wince as his scowl deepened.

Unable to bear it, a pink streak zipped across the barren land and latched firmly onto the torso of the dark-haired man.

The blonde man's fists tightened briefly as watched the others embrace.

The sword, no longer charged with lightening chakra, clattered dully to the ground, as Sasuke dropped it to return Sakura's near-vicious hug. His grip on her was tentative, at first, still tense and unsure how his teammates could forgive his tainted path so easily and accept him back so completely?

Moments ago they were locked in a deadly battle. And now...

He felt his arms tighten around Sakura's shaking form without his consent, matching the ferocity in Sakura's embrace. At his movement, he heard her choke back and sob at his actions. He wondered if his heart had ever felt this restrained, as if struggling against some tightly bound wire wrapped too tight for it to beat properly.

Never, even in his wildest dreams, has he envisioned such a... homecoming. Because with the pink-haired wonder in his arms, he recognized it as such; his homecoming. He was finally home – not home to a place, but to the people who cared about him...

And whom he cared about, he realized with another sharp pain from his chest confirming his admission.

While his hand stroked soothingly up and down Sakura's back, his eyes quickly darted over to their blonde teammate, searching for proof his acceptance that terrified him with the fierceness of his desire for it.

* * *

Naruto was watching his teammates with watering eyes. He felt whole again for the first time since he had woken to discover Sasuke gone. 

But watching first Sakura unabashedly dash to Sasuke without care of her own safety followed by the softening of Sasuke's eyes as was he held in Sakura's arms made Naruto's heart strings tighten painfully.

Why should he feel this way? So suddenly more alone than he had ever felt just when his two best friends were... he couldn't go any further in his mind, because the words were absolutely stuck. To think them aloud would only help to make them more real. His friends, that's right, friends.

After all he had pushed away Sakura when she tried to be honest about her growing feelings for Naruto[1. While, he, the never quitting ninja, hid behind his old cluelessness and brushed it off. It was easier than dealing the with real-life consequence of her having to make a choice when Sasuke came back.

Or so he thought at the time. Because this hurt so much, he wondered if it really could be worse.

He tried to choose the lesser of two evils; take the higher path and all that. He knew from the beginning of their quest to seek out their teammate what choice she would make. Who didn't? She was never out to hurt him or trick anybody. She had been honest from day one.

'Well almost.' he thought, remembering that night not so long ago, when she confronted Naruto with her feelings for him.

And he had pushed her away.

Because the truth was she was never open for the taking, least of all by him. She was always Sasuke's.

Everyone knew it long before him. But, he knew it that day when Sasuke left and Sakura turned to him, her face still beautiful despite the tears, and begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. That look on her face was so honest, so pure, and so in pain that he couldn't help but recognize it for what it was.

True love.

He closed his eyes, it was too painful to bear; both the memory of the final realization of where Sakura's feeling would always lie, and watching them embrace – finally reunited.

He should be happy. He brought Sasuke back, just like he promised. He fulfilled his word, accomplished what others thought long ago would be impossible, and stayed true to his ninja way. But, for the first time, those words sounded hollow in his own mind. How could he feel so happy, and yet so empty?

He grinned and shoved his hands deep in his pants pockets, determined to show only happiness for them both.

His trademark cheeky grin faded to a sad smile without his knowledge as he stood, allowing his teammates the moment they long-deserved.

* * *

Sakura was momentarily in heaven. Her tears had abated quickly as she understood that, no, she wasn't dreaming and, yes, this was real. Truly, she had thought that nothing could make her feel better than Sasuke's arms around her. But she was increasingly bothered by a realization of how long they had been embracing without interruption from Kanoha's number one loudest, most surprising, ninja. 

No matter how she tried to shake off her unease and bask in the impossible reality of Sasuke hugging her, she couldn't ignore Naruto – who had worked so hard to make this happen – who was such an important part of it all.

Reluctantly, yet with a desperation she still didn't understand, Sakura pulled back and searched out Naruto's eyes...

She was not surprised to see them wet, but she was shocked that they were a dark blue... and not the usual vivid clear blue. They almost looked like a bottomless abyss. Coupled with the wistful yet resolutely desolate expression, Sakura was sure Naruto was unaware had settled on his face. He stood, motionlessly looking back at their raven-haired teammate, who met Naruto's gaze above Sakura's head.

More than anything, Sakura wanted to reach out to embrace Naruto too. He looked so reminisant of the lonely Naruto of their younger school days... But it wasn't HER that Naruto was looking at.

And, as she looked up to see the smoldering look in Sasuke's eyes, she didn't know if comfort from HER would even be welcome.

With an uneasy feeling of guilt and despair Sakura worried who Naruto was more afraid of losing while watching that embrace. Her?... she swallowed hard, or Sasuke?

She hated not knowing, but even more than that, she hated how weak it made her that she obviously cared too much about such a silly subject. After all they were together now. That was what mattered, wasn't it?

Except that they weren't – not really. It seems someone was always left out... and in this instant, that someone was Naruto – the least deserving of it.

Anyway, how unfair was it of her to expect Naruto to pour his feelings out to her one way or the other, when she had yet to commit her own?

Her heart felt fuller than it had in years, and at the same time like it was being ripped apart. She loved them both so much it hurt!

Glancing between the two statues, posing as her friends, that should be overjoyed to see each other, Sakura decided that prolonging the moment would only be worse for everyone and took Sasuke's hand firmly in her own before pulling him closer to Naruto.

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it just as quickly. Sakura had never seen him so awkward... so unsure of himself... as if the heat in he and Naruto's gaze didn't cinch it – the speed with which he abandoned Sakura's hand to close the remainig distance unaided, did.

Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto's face, wiping a falling tear tenderly with his thumb.

The rest of Sasuke's fingers settled just below Naruto's jaw and Sasuke's eyes searched the blonde's as if for an answer to why he was doing what he was... doing.

Without the need for words, Sakura watched helplessly as Naruto reached forward cupping the back to Sasuke's head. His strong fingers disappearing into Sasuke's raven mop of hair was the last thing Sakura saw as both men's eyes fell shut and their arms guided their lips together as if magnetized.

Unable to look away, Sakura watched as Sasuke's head tilted to the side to plunge his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Both men's hands were constantly roaming over each others head, neck, and faces, as if confirming the they were each still there.

Sakura watched, devastated, as part of her spoke up as if knowing this always would be the outcome of this. Even her inner Sakura had run out of steam and felt the weight of reality crushing her rendering her unable to even formulate a retort.

Finally, able to watch no more as the kiss deepened, Sakura turned from the sight of her two best friends... loves... enjoying a kiss worthy of fabrication in her most secret desires.

In the middle of walking away, she froze. She couldn't leave with them thinking her mad, and the last thing she wanted to do was invade on their happiness... they both deserved it so much...

She barely contained a sob at that thought, and as she took a deep breathe to steady herself, while keeping her back to them both.

The sound of the kiss ended and both boys could be heard panting for air. The fact that their lips remained barely a hair's breath away from each other remained unseen by Sakura.

Sakura felt she couldn't turn around, but she was damn determined to get her voice under control before she spoke. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she slowly straightened her spine to gather her strength and momentarily increased her chakra flow to her vocal chords to keep them from constricting in emotion. A handy trick learned from Tsunade herself.

"I want you to know that I'll support you both, and I'm so happy for the two of you."

As her back was to them, she missed the wordless exchange between the boys. Neither had to say anything to express their feelings and both simultaneously agreed, as if it was the plan from the beginning.

"You mean, for us?" A low seductive voice whispered in her right ear.

Sakura startled. When did Sasuke move behind her? She struggled not to jump as his warm breath tickled her ear. She stiffened as Sasuke reached a hand around her resting just below her breasts on her stomach possessively.

"ALL of us." Naruto added in a low, serious voice, now also at Sakura's back, his hand reaching around to hold Sasuke's as they both embraced their woman, leaving no question of their intent, and no escape for their pink-haired wonder woman – whose selflessness in the face of either of their need was only part of what they loved most about her.

Sakura was so shocked to be in the middle of her greatest fantasy as she felt the strong arms of both men encircle her, her knee's failed her completely. Only the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were both behind her allowed them to catch her, prevented her from hitting the ground.

Sasuke chuckled, "It would seem that this is a bit much for our little blossom..." he teased, dipping Sakura back for a deep kiss. His hand cupped her head perfectly allowing her to relax completely in his embrace.

Sakura's head swam as his firm lips enveloped hers. His tongue drove into her mouth passionately and she felt the tingle start in her toes and work up until a small almost involuntary moan slipped out.

Smiling into their kiss, Sasuke pulled back looking like the cat that got the cream. Sakura watched his expression drowsily, as Naruto's voice filled her ears.

"Hey! No fair! I want my turn!" He pouted as Sasuke, to both Sakura and Naruto's surprise, sat back on his heels holding Sakura out to give Naruto room.

Naruto's ferial grin ignited at Sasuke's submission. He then turned his smoldering gaze on Sakura; which was not helping her lack of strength to stand.

"Perhaps she needs to lie down first?" He said with more seductive intent than Sakura would believe him possible.

"Perhaps." Sasuke agreed, as he relinquished his hold Sakura, allowing Naruto to gather her in his lap as he plopped down, sealing his lips to hers.

Sakura melted into the kiss. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto's lips were very soft. Kissing him was almost like kissing a flower...

She moaned as the kiss became more urgent and his tongue dipped in and out of her mouth. Determined not to be reduced to the only one moaning, Sakura grabbed Naruto and buried her hands in his hair, matching his urgency with her own and pressing herself against him as their tongues raced.

She was bested when she gasped as Naruto's teeth roughly captured her bottom lip before pulling back slowly, a triumphant grin on his reddened lips.

Sakura smiled back, her happiness overflowing as she thought on her and her soon-to-be-lovers (if this behavior was anything to go by) and how they could finally have the chance to greet that day as the first in the rest of their lives... together.

She rejoiced that she didn't have to choose. How someone didn't have to be left out... or behind, as was her greatest fear.

Choked up, tears filled and fell from her quivering chin.

Naruto, in a tone as dense as the day she met him, tilted his head quizzingly.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying? What is wrong? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Genuine concern met Sakura's blurry vision.

Could he BE that dense? She wondered as she caught Sasuke's scowl from the corner of her eye.

"It's because she's happy, dobe!" Sasuke said out of the side of his mouth, a shockingly familiar annoyed and condescending expression on his face.

"Don't go calling me names, teme!" Naruto said darkly, his fist shaking in anger.

Sakura looked from one man to the other. Why, with all the years that had passed, couldn't her teammates learn NOT to antagonize each other?!? She listened to their too predictable bickering with a dead weight in her stomach. So nothing really had changed, then had it?

Here she was, as usual, standing at the sidelines or more literally sitting (as Naruto had left her on her ass in order to stand up and meet Sasuke eye to eye) wondering how in the world to make them stop. She knew from experience how tunneled their vision would be once they got going.

Sakura brushed the dust from her back and struggled to restrain her temper as she slowly stood.

She could, of course, take advantage of her "monstrous strength" (as Naruto coined it). But while it was good for attention-getting, it wasn't exactly the relationship she wanted to have if she had to resort to using it for such small disagreements. Plus, she'd never had much luck with her pleading arguments when it came to the two of them.

She felt a little deflated as she struggled to figure out how to calm them.

Her inner Sakura cursed, everything had been perfect a moment ago when... (!) Sakura got an idea.

Grinning evilly, she stepped directly in between the two men. Snaking a hand behind each of her friend's heads she enjoyed their startled expressions she brought their faces slowly together.

Naruto's transformation from angry to confused to excited was instantaneously seen in his eager expression. Sasuke, although much more composed, followed suit.

Sakura felt strong hands behind her own head pulling her forward and she relaxed into their embrace. As their lips all met for the first time, blessed silence followed.

Sakura smiled into the kiss. If she had known it was this easy to distract her teammates, she'd have tried it years ago.

* * *

_the end_

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to take this opportunity to elaborate a bit on this "ending" and my purpose in posting it.

My intention with this story is to post stand-alone stories as noted potential chapters for a larger story. The story I am telling is my vision of each of Rookie Team 7's gradual realization of their feelings for each other. I plan to span from before Sasuke's departure to their (above) reunion by using references within the anime/manga to support the characters behavior and emotions. So, if anyone finds anything glaringly wrong in my citations, please feel free to tell me via review or e-mail (listed on my author's page).

This chapter is (at this point) the absolute ending – the happy for all – life in balanced – karmic ending that seems only to exist in stories.

I hope you'll forgive my creative freedom in posting this "ending-first". This story isn't coming out from beginning to end in my head. And thus I've decided to start posting them in order of completion instead of chronological order at risk of losing the potential for a suspenseful ending in lieu of _hopefully_ obtaining some feedback.

Background Story Notes: on the story idea and direction for anyone interested:

When the idea for this story FIRST popped into my head, it was going to be a Sakura/Naruto fic. I adore them as a couple and think they are rather slighted in the fan community. However, as I was going over some scenes between them; I began to see why they, as a couple, are so ignored. I simply couldn't imagine either of them giving up on their teammate Sasuke, despite their growing feelings for each other (which I find rather obviously documented both in the anime and manga), and POOF this ending was born!

As this is the clearest thing I could imagine in the story – it is the only thing completely finished. I do, however, have two more 'chapters' that are almost done.

I enjoy ANY feedback I can get; the good, the bad, and even the downright ugly. It's my first Naruto fic, so except some ooc behavior.

MOST IMPORTANTLY, THANKS FOR READING!!

[1 This is in reference to a chapter I have nearly finished, not some misinterpreted section of the anime or manga. The chapter will, hopefully, be posted soon.


End file.
